Love at First Sight
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete AU, Short Story. What happens When Darien and Serena bump into each other? Now exLovers find their way into the mix, what will happen to this budding Romance?
1. Attraction

**Ok, this is a new story of mine. It is a One-Shot unless there is something you really need me to add, after this. This is my first One-Shot so be gentle, and no flames.

* * *

**

**Love at First Sight**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?_

A blond haired girl with blue eyes of maybe sixteen walked down the street. It was her normal routine, _So why should today be any different?_ She stopped at the library and dropped of the book she had read that week. Every Monday she would take a book out to read to the kids at the hospital. Every Friday she would return the book, after she finished reading them the book.

A young man with jet black hair, which fell roughly into his face and blue eyes, sat in a café a few blocks away. He had just moved to Tokyo from a small town in Colorado, United Stated of America. He was supposed to meet up with his friend and his friend's cousin. . He was still adjusting to the area. He wasn't a big city type of guy. He made his way down the street. He bumped into the girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Time seemed to stop for both of them. The blond looked up to mumble words of sorry to her victim of the day. _I must have forgotten to mention she was a klutz, but you probably already knew that. _Her eyes made contact with his eyes and they didn't want to look away.

'What am I feeling? What is this guy doing to me? There are butterflies in my stomach, but I have never met this guy. Maybe I know him form somewhere, but don't remember?' the girl thought.

'This girl is gorgeous. Why can't I ever get this lucky in Colorado? Look at her eyes, their beautiful. Oh god, what is she doing to me? My palms are getting sweaty. There are butterflies in my stomach, and I don't know if I can even speak?' the man thought.

"Don't apologize, I should have watched where I was going, I'm so lost." The boy took a deep breath that was good, corny, but good.

"No really, I'm such a klutz, you're lost?" Serena looked at the boy while he nodded. "What are you looking for? He…he my name is Serena. What's yours?" Serena smiled and shook his hand. Her stomached started doing flip flops again.

"I'm Darien," the man replied, "I just moved here and I'm having trouble finding my house. It's on Allison Street."

"I can show you where that street is," Serena smiled, but frowned at the fact that he was new her. That meant she hadn't met him before, so why were their butterflies in her stomach? "It's by my friend Ami's house. So you must have money? That is a very nice neighborhood to live in."

"I do, but it is a long story." Darien looked at his feet, he tried to look at Serena, but his cheeks would go red.

"Well them I have to come by some time so you can tell me? I would be interested to know." Serena smiled. 'I more interested in you though, you're hot!'

"Well thanks, this is my house. Maybe I will see you sometime?" Darien couldn't help but feel good around her.

"Maybe?" Serena said as the door closed. She really wanted to see him again. She was never a person to fall in love at first sight, but she wanted to welcome it just this once. She stopped and looked back at his house. She didn't know that he seen her. "I think I might really like you." She said to the house, mostly aimed at him. She walked down the street and right back into her normal routine.

Darien stood in the window. He watched her. Could she be his angel? She definitely gorgeous enough for the job. He heard what she said and said to himself, "I think I really like you too." He watched her walk away. He was feeling the same as her. He wanted to see her again too.

* * *

Ok, Are you ok with this being a One-Shot or do you need another Chapter?


	2. Do I Have To?

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, ffgirlmoonie, Princess makkura, NightFire89, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, Steelheartrose, AndiTanaka, Illusion Glades, PrettyPinkSugar, SweetSerenity21, and anangelslife. All eleven reviews beg for another chapter, should I make this a long chapter story, or just finish it in as little chapters as I can. I'm proud at the fact I got 11 reviews for a first chapter, this is a new record. This is also AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Serena sat in the Golden Crown Arcade, talking with her four closest friends and her cousin.

Mina was similar to Serena; she had blue eyes and blond hair. If you looked closely, you could see that her eyes were a different blue. Her hair was worn differently, while Serena preferred odangos, Mina preferred a red ribbon tied into her hair. Mina was about 5'4, just an inch shorter then Serena. Mina was the same age as Serena, 16.

"No silly," Mina giggled, "it's cute when you wear your apron for work." She gave a playful shove to her boyfriend, Andrew.

Andrew was also Serena's cousin; He had short blond hair and green eyes. He was a good 5'11 when he didn't slouch. He had just turned 18 years old. He loved to cook. Serena swore she didn't know who was the better cook, Andrew or Lita? She vouched that food from either of them was good enough for her.

"A guy wearing an apron, why didn't I know about this? It would have been a Kodak moment." Lita smirked. Not only was Lita a great cook, but she loved photography. She looked rough, and probably could be if she needed too, but most of the time she was a gentle caring person. She was the tallest of the girls. Most likely she was 5'8 and hopefully she wouldn't get taller because she was 17. She laughed and looked at Ami, "Are you talking to us or are you studying?"

"I…um…well…there is a very hard test coming up on Monday and I wanted to be prepared for it…so I was studying." Ami was the shy and studious one of the group. She had short wavy blue hair, with equally intense blue eyes. She was 5'4 and a half. She always had to be exact and say a half. The Algebra book in her hand was because she was moved up a grade, so she was the youngest of the bunch at 15 years old.

"Jeeps Ames, it's Friday…and the test is Monday, so why don't you hang with us now and study Sunday night." Serena whined at her friend.

"I don't know…" Ami had started to say.

"Hey, meatball head, just because you like to cram doesn't mean all of us enjoy cramming." Rae complained and everyone else sweat dropped.

Rae was the last member of the group.

She had long black hair and fiery red eyes. She was 5'6 at 17 years old. She went to the private school down the block, because it was closer to the temple. She helped out her grandfather at the temple where she lived. She had a bad temper to say the least.

After the girls left Andrew and Serena closed the place down.

"So why did you chose me to go and meet your friend, instead of Mina?" Serena sat on the counter.

Andrew pushed her onto a chair and started to clean the counter. "Because, you are related to me, so I can get Aunt Ilene to let you spend the night."

"Whatever, where did you meet this guy?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"When I went to the states last year," Andrew smirked, "good memories."

"Wait, back step, why do I have to spend the night at your house?" Serena sighed.

"We are going to show him the city." Andrew smirked. Serena didn't talk for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about, Sere?"

"I ran into this really polite guy on the streets, he was lost, but I can't stop thinking of him since." Serena looked up and gulped. Andrew was about to go into big brother mode.

"Well, If you see him around let me know, so I can talkto himand see if he can be with you." Andrew nodded.

Serena groaned. "Shouldn't you be protecting Sammy, the girls are all over him?"

"Nah, he can defend himself, he is a tough kid, but you are a different story, you are my little cousin I need to protect from the big bad world." Andrew laughed.

Serena sent him the, you're going to get it look, "So you keep your poor little cousin out of bed so she can tour your friend around the big bad city of Tokyo?" Serena gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, I keep my poor little cousin out of bed to keep me company." Andrew sighed and started to put up the seats.

"You are going to have company, him. Where do I come into this mix?" Serena pondered for a moment,"I don't" Serena got up to help him.

"Sere, please, we haven't spent that much time together since I went to college." Andrew pouted.

"I see you everyday, remember you work here?" Serena looked at the ground.

"Serena can you just do it for me? Please?" Andrew frowned.

"Ok, but if I don't have fun, you are waking up with permanent marker on you're face saying 'Mina's Baker Boy', understood." Serena grumbled.

"YES!" Andrew shouted and pulled her out into the cool night air.

* * *

So will Andrew wake up with the words 'Mina's Baker Boy' on his face or will Serena have a good time? Stay tuned to find out next week. Or the next time I update. Please Review.


	3. Water Fight and a Kiss on the Nose?

Thanks to salorgirl, Sad4ngel, anangelslife, shooting star180, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, maryssa321, SweetSerenity21, AndiTanaka (I think I will), Princess Consuela bananahammock, bueberry6, Princess makkura, RoxyFoxyChick, and Illusion Glades. 13 reviews, I feel loved, this is great, I'm so glad you love this story. Keep reviewing.

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Darien stood outside of a small restaurant, waiting for his friend. He started pacing. He was trying to get excited about seeing his friend, but that girl was all he could think about. Her blue eyes were the only thing that popped up in his mind when he tried to clear his mind. He sighed. He then saw his friend almost running down the street. He was dragging a young girl behind him. She smiled and hid behind her cousin. Darien thought he recognized her, but he shook it off.

"I'm sorry; I had to beg my cousin to stop complaining." Andrew smiled.

Serena was about to remark, but Darien said something first, "its okay, I wasn't waiting long." He smiled.

He walked into the restaurant.

"Alright, whatever you say." Andrew replied, still pulling Serena around. They followed Darien into the restaurant.

"Three for Shields?" He asked the waitress. The waitress nodded and they were led into the high class section of the restaurant.

"I'm Darien," he smiled at Andrew's cousin, "he has told me a lot about you." He really couldn't see her face, but he was hoping she would stop hiding, she must be shy.

"He has?" Serena glared at Andrew, but he shrugged. "Well, I'm Serena," She looked up at him and then realized he was the same person, she had met on the street.

She stumbled backwards, right into Andrew's arms. She slowly stood up and looked down as they were seated.

Darien was wondering why the girl had acted like that. He didn't get a chance to see her face. It was ironic enough that she had the same name, hairstyle, and haircolor of the girl he met earlier, but he wouldn't know unless he could look at her face.

"Sere, Are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Just another klutz attack," Sere said looking down at her water.

"Serena, you already hadenough klutz attacks for the day," Andrew chuckled, "It must have been a real bad day for you, then."

"I wouldn't say that." Serena shook her head, being careful to avoid Darien's gaze. "It was just an off day; I had 4 klutz attacks today."

Darien chuckled. Serena looked to give him an evil pout. His mission was a success; it was the girl he ran into earlier. Wasn't he lucky? "Was it really that bad to run into me?"

Andrew looked at Serena and then at Darien, so he was the one she was talking about. It had to be, he had seen all of the other three klutz attacks. He laughed.

"Hmm," Serena answered before finding interest in her water again.

Darien picked up her glass and eye-balled it. "I don't see anything in your water, but if you are obsessed with something in your water, I can have them bring you another one?"

"Its okay," Serena smiled trying to take her water back, but Darien was taller then her. When she reached for the glass, he would raise his hand in the air so she couldn't reach it. She huffed and gave up a few minutes later.

Darien put the water on the other side of the table. "How have you been, Andrew?"

"I'm doing well, so you ran into my cousin today?" Andrew asked looking down at the plotting Serena. He smiled. She jumped from her seat at her water, but Darien grabbed it before she could get it. She poked him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Andrewww, your friend is being mean!" Serena whined, but Darien still wouldn't give her the water. Serena gave up and stole his water. She was thirsty now and started to drink it.

"Yeah, I was trying to find my house, when she ran into me. She apologized and then she helped me find my house." Darien took a sip of her water and placed it in front of himself.

"He lives in the rich neighborhood, a few doors down from Ami." Serena nodded, contently drinking the milkshake that Andrew had just ordered for her.

"You will probably meet her tomorrow when you meet all our friends, and my girlfriend." Andrew said.

"Andrew's girlfriend is my best friend, if I didn't bring her to the arcade all the time, they would have never met." Serena giggled.

"Unless they were meant to be," Darien added.

"Umm, okay?" Serena sighed.

"I will be right back," Darien said as he walked around the table.

Once Darien wasn't in sight, "Was he the guy you were talking about?" Andrew interrogated his cousin.

"Maybe?" Serena smirked. She was pouring salt into Darien's water. "That will show him."

"It looks like you two are flirting a lot." Andrew answered.

"Really?" Serena batted her eyelashes, then started to laugh.

Andrew looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is so funny?" Darien said taking his seat.

"Andrew, I think that he wants 'Mina's Baker Boy' written on his face in permanent marker." Serena laughed. She hoped this would keep Darien from noticing the opened salt bags by his cup.

"Serena, it looks like you are having a good time, here?" Andrew said cautiously.

"I'm about to, but it is too funny to stop thinking about." Serna smirked at Andrew.

Darien looked at them funny, before taking a sip of his water. "Interesting," He spitted the water out. "This water is bitter." Serena started laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"Serena put salt in your, I mean her, water." Andrew chuckled a bit.

"I can't help it if I like a little salt in my water." Serena smirked, "maybe you shouldn't have taken my water."

"Well I like a little hot sauce in my water." Darien poured hot sauce into what was now her drink.

She picked it up and drank it. She avoided the urge to throw up the nasty drink, but it would be well worth it in the end. "Yummy."

Darien had to laugh at that. He watched her fight to keep the drink down, "You win."

Serena smirked when a slow song came on. Not until then did see notice her surroundings. They were in a large ballroom. Tables surrounded the rather large dance floor. Everything in the ballroom was sliver and blue. It looked so elegant. Serena smirk suddenly went into a frown. She knew how to dance, but had never been asked. Here she was with her cousin and his friend. No one could ask her now. She slumped in the chair. She couldn't escape the two guys because she sat in the middle of them.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Darien asked as he bowed, begging Serena to give him her hand.

Serena looked at Andrew, he nodded to her. Their chemistry was great, he couldn't interfere with that. Also could he really call him a friend if he wasn't good enough for Sere?

"Umm, of course," Serena giggled. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck cautiously. "I don't bite." Darien replied, making her relax a little.

"No one has ever asked me to dance before." Serena smiled, "Unless, alone in front of a television counts."

"I don't think that counts," Darien smiled. "So you weren't joking when you said you were a klutz earlier today?"

"No I was kidding." Serena giggled, "Sadly I'm very klutzy."

"Was I your best klutz attack?" Darien questioned.

"What?" Serena seemed confused.

"Out of all your klutz attacks, were you glad I was the one you ran into?" Darien restated his question.

"Umm, do you want me to say I enjoyed running into or should I say it was miserable just to bother you." Serena smiled.

"I want the truth Serena." Darien said bluntly.

"I can tell you when I find out, that is all I can promise you!" Serena smirked.

"I guess I have to take that as an answer." Darien smiled as the song ended, but Serena didn't want to pull away.

He gave her a kiss on the nose and excused himself, "I have to go to work early in the morning, Bye Andrew. Bye Serena, it was nice meeting you." Serena stood there just touching her nose.

Andrew had already fallen asleep. Serena was watching TV with a permanent marker in her hand. Should she write 'Mina's Baker Boy' on his head or not?

* * *

What should I do? Yes, Serena had a good time, but it is too tempting. What will I do, you will just have to wait and see. I think this was a pretty long chapter, and it has a bit of comedy, at least I think it is funny. Please Review.


	4. Mina's Baker Boy

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, baby12, Princess makkura, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, PhantasyDreamer, palikani, salorgirl, Illusion Glades, SweetSerenity21, ffgirlmoonie, anangelslife, tkdl, PrettyPinkSugar, and Girl of Darkness (You stole my idea, oh well I will still use it, but change some things.).

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Andrew woke up and yawned. He hoped that Serena had fun yesterday. He looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late to open up the arcade."

He pulled open all his drawers. He grabbed a pair of boot cut, dark blue jeans. He put them on while he looked for a shirt. He found a Red Tee-Shirt that he threw on. He didn't check his forehead to see if Serena wrote anything, she had a great time. Darien had given her a good bye kiss on the nose, he didn't know if it got any better then that. He rushed out the door; he could eat when he got there.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…

Andrew had officially opened up. He had gotten himself an apple. He was wiping down the counters for the eighth time that day.

Serena walked through the door and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Did you have fun last night?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I had fun with you." Serena rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have fun with me, you had fun with him." Andrew joked.

"Him?" Serena questioned.

Andrew laughed, "Don't play dumb with me."

"Dumb?" Serena smirked.

"I give up," Andrew threw his arms in the air.

Ami, Lita, and Rae came in. They giggled, but Serena hushed them. They sat at their table and waited for Serena to come over.

Andrew looked at the giggling girls and shrugged.

"Are you trying to give out the secret?" Serena glared at her friends.

"Whatever Meatball Head!" Rae rolled her eyes.

"Does this seem logical?" Ami questioned.

"No, it is not logical, that is the fun of it, Ami." Serena smirked.

"What is the point of this?" Lita questioned, "And can I get a picture of it?"

"Yes, you can get a picture of it." Serena smiled, "it would be great black mail."

Lita quickly took a picture. She didn't put the flash on so that he wouldn't notice the quick picture she took of him.

"And what is the point of this?" Lita questioned again.

"Fun, Andrew's friend is coming over, and I want to embarrass Andrew in front of him." Serena smiled.

"Mina is going to enjoy this," Rae smirked.

Ami sighed, "Here we go." She pulled out her science book out of her bag and started reading it.

Lita took the book, "No, you are going to enjoy this prank with us." Ami frowned, and waited for the scene to unfold.

"You take the fun out of everything, Lita." Ami pouted.

Serena had to laugh. She had never seen Ami pout before.

* * *

One Hour Later…

Mina arrived a half an hour ago. She sat with the girls. She agreed to help Serena with her prank. Her boyfriend didn't know what was going on. Some girls would walk by snickering. Some grimaced because that meant he belonged to someone. The guys tried to ignore the big words 'Mina's Baker Boy' written clearly on his head. Andrew just looked puzzled all day.

Andrew had now pulled Mina aside to talk to her. Serena hoped that Mina wouldn't spill the news.

"Mina-Chan is there anything on my face." Andrew questioned his girlfriend.

"No Andy, there is nothing on your face." Mina smiled politely. She wouldn't tell Andrew Serena's plan.

"Good, I was worried there was something written on my face." Andrew's confidence level rose back up a few levels.

Mina smirked for a second before turning it into a frown, he didn't notice the smirk. "Andy, why would there be something written on your face?"

"Serena threatened me that if she didn't have fun she would have written something on my face." Andrew didn't want to tell her what Serena threatened to write on his face, but somehow he figured Mina already knew.

"Would Serena ever really do that to you?" Mina questioned.

"No," Andrew smiled. With that settled Mina went back to her friends, and Andrew went back to his job.

Ami, Rae, and Lita excused themselves. They had work to do still.

Darien walked in a few minutes later. He sat in a stool and asked for a black coffee.

Serena took this moment to come over and sit next to him. "A black coffee, why in heavens would you drink that kind of thing?"

Darien looked over at who was sitting next to him. Serena pouted up at him waiting for an answer. He chuckled, she really was cute. "Why does it matter to you?" He questioned back.

"Why does it matter to me?" Serena looked up at him batting her eyelashes. She pretended to be confused.

"That is my question, which you have to answer." Darien pointed at her nose. He happened to be the same point he kissed the night before.

"Answer?" Serena questioned.

Darien laughed.

"Just let her be, she was doing that to me earlier too." Andrew added, watching the couple flirt back and forth. Neither was paying attention to who was watching them.

Darien fell into another fit of laughter after looking up at Andrew's face. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, what happened to you, Andrew?" Serena smirked.

Andrew looked at the laughing pair, "I don't know, what happened to you two?"

They looked at Andrew then at each other and broke out into another fit of laughter. "Mina!" Andrew yelled.

Obediently Mina came to see what her boyfriend wanted to know, just like planned. "Yes?"

"What is on my face" Andrew seemed to be loosing his temper. Serena knew him way to well.

"Nothing, I assure you." Mina smiled. She walked around the counter to hug her boyfriend. He nodded and figured that the pair was just being crazy, "but 'Mina's Baker Boy'," Mina whispered in his ear.

Andrew went red, "Serena I thought you said you had a good time?"

"I did, but now I had an even better time." Serena giggled, but she couldn't overpower Darien laugh.

"Serena, I will get you for that!" Andrew's smile faltered, "Sammy and I know where you sleep."

"And I know where you sleep." Serena smirked back.

"Is that what you two were arguing about when I came back to the table last night?" Darien questioned.

"Yes," Serena squeaked, not wanting Darien to know the real reason they were arguing.

"No," Andrew said at the same time as Serena was saying yes.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Well, I wanted to know if you and Andrew would come to the charity ball with me. Andrew, you can bring your girlfriend, I have four tickets."

Andrew and Mina agreed immediately. Serena pondered for a minute, "Sure."

"No pranks at this event though, please," Darien begged Serena and Andrew. They agreed. "I have to go, but I will see you guys' next Friday okay."

Serena nodded, Andrew just smiled.

Darien kissed Serena on the nose and walked out of the arcade. Leaving Serena to sigh and touch her nose again in awe.

* * *

So what will the Charity Ball hold? Who knows, except me? Please Review. Hope you loved it.


	5. Ways to Admit

Thanks to locket101, AngeLic Eyes X22 (really? that makes me feel bad. I thought it was a cute idea.), palikani, sailorstars16, shooting star180, Illusion Glades, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06 (Eventually...Maybe? You'll just have to wait and see.), airdreanna, anangelslife, Princess makkura, and Girl of Darkness. Okay, My last post before school starts. I will try to keep a good updating pace, just please be patient with me; it is hard work to juggle both fan fictions and school. This is 7 pages on Microsoft Word, so no complaining on length.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Mina and Serena had just exited the dully lit mall; they had gone shopping for the perfect dresses. The perfect, seam line dresses, shoes, and accessories had taken hours of prancing around the mall to find.

They were now heading to a hair and nail salon to finish preparing. Serena was going to wear her hair down for once.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Serena whined while the hair dresser was blow drying her hair.

"Don't you want to impress Darien?" Mina questioned.

"Umm, I don't know." Serena replied. "I don't think he likes me like that, he was just being polite," Serena semi-smiled trying to prove that to her self as well.

"Serena, let's look at the facts. He said he had four tickets. He gave two to Andrew, one inviting me. He has two tickets left right, but he invited you. Who is going to be his date? Who is going to be your date? Why are you so worried about how you look?" Mina rolled her eyes.

Serena didn't want to admit the truth, but she was right. "Whatever you say Mina," Serena dodged her questions.

Mina scuffed, but figured Serena wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

The hair went by without much problem. Serena complained a little here and a little there, but everything pretty much went by smoothly.

The nails…were a different story.

"Gross, what are those things?" Serena whined as the Nail designer put fake nails over her real nails. The lady then added a sugary white cream substance over the fake nails and her own nails. (If you ever got your nails done, then you know what I'm talking about.)

"Sere, it is called Acrylic Nails." Mina laughed. "They can really impress the boys. They look very feminine." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the feminine world." Serena added sarcastically.

Mina looked over at her best friend. Serena was always waiting for the perfect boy to dress nice for, and now he is right in front of her and she wouldn't pay attention.

* * *

Back into Time a Year or So…

"Hey Sere, I'm going to get my nails done. Do you want to go with me?" Mina sat down in the arcade next to her best friend. She stared at the mop of blond hair in front of her. He was so kawaii.

"I don't really have anyone to impress," Serena said impishly.

"Don't you want to make yourself pretty just to feel pretty?" Mina questioned her friend.

"Andrew, can I have a Chocolate Milkshake?" Serena asked the mop of blond hair, after finally getting his attention. Serena was trying her best to ignore Mina's question for the time being.

"Coming right up," Andrew smirked. "Do you want anything Mina?"

Mina was too busy looking into his eyes to notice he was talking to her.

"Mina?" Serena questioned, playfully shoving her friend off the stool.

"Yes?" Mina questioned.

"Do you want anything?" Serena inquired.

"No, not really," Mina smiled at Andrew.

"Okay…" Andrew drawled out as he walked away. (You know the way I'm talking about, like when you think your friend is crazy, sort of like okayyyyyy.)

Mina frowned. "Eventually you will have to have a boyfriend Serena, and when that time comes you will know where to find me."

"Mina, I promise that when I have someone to dress up for, you will be the first one I call…and I will do whatever you want me to do then, ok?" Serena smiled seeing that her friend had seemingly agreed to the compromise. Serena then pouted, knowing she couldn't dodge her question for long.

Mina had left Serena to her milkshake.

* * *

Back in the right time…and at the Nail Salon…

"That hurts," Serena complained as the Nail designer started to shape her nails.

"Serena, stop whining!" Mina looked compassionately at the Designer and whispered sorry. The girl nodded after understanding the facts.

"Why does it hurt?" Serena whimpered.

"Because it is your first time and you're not used to it." Mina rolled her eyes as her designer finished her nails.

* * *

Time for the Charity Ball…

Mina had just finished her own makeup. She had gone bold with bright red lips. She was softer on the eyes and used a golden tone to brighten the eyes a little, but wasn't bright enough to overpower the lipstick. Mina had to use a little blush to even out her tone.

Serena had gone a little softer with the lipstick, she instead used lip gloss. She used a soft pink lip gloss on her already full lips. She had added a little lip liner to make them think it was lipstick. She used heavier mascara and some eyeliner to make the eyes appear sparkling, not that her eyes weren't shiny enough. She used a layered eye shadow for a bolder affect.

Serena and Mina were now pacing around upstairs in Mina's bedroom. Mina's bedroom is burnt orange. The things in the room vary in color from Reds to yellows. Mina's bedroom is extremely different from Serena's bedroom, which has light pink walls with white bunnies all over the room. The accessories in Serena's room vary from Reds to Purples.

Serena was just noticing this because she was trying to ignore the butterflies that where in her stomach for the second or third time since she had collided with Darien.

"Why are you so nervous?" Mina had finally stopped pacing and sat down. She urged Serena to follow her and sit down too.

Serena did as suggested and sat down. "That is the problem, I don't know. All I know is that there are butterflies in my stomach and I'm nervous." Serena couldn't look at her friend. She knew what here friend was going to say.

"Oh, you have never been to a charity ball before?" Mina softened her voice to soothe Serena.

Serena blinked; she had expected Mina to go right to the fact that Darien was going to be her date. "No, I have never been to a Charity Ball." Serena sighed.

"It will be fun and you will have a great date." Mina smiled. "I know these kinds of things."

"How can you be certain?" Serena looked into Mina's cornflower blue eyes.

"Give me a reason that I shouldn't be certain?" Mina smirked.

"Do you know that he really likes me?" Serena inquired with a yearning to know the answer.

"All I can say is if you look into the eyes of a guy, you can tell if he likes you." Mina smiled.

"How will you know?" Serena seemed to decide to become a detective.

"His eyes will look like they want to give you the world if he really likes you and cares about you." Mina seemed happy with her answer and started to fiddle with her camera, so she could get pictures of the ball.

Serena smiled at the answer. She whispered, "I guess I will just have to find out."

Mina heard Serena's whisper. She acted like she didn't hear it though. Serena seemed to want to keep that thought private.

Mina knew how to get stubborn people to admit the truth. Just let them figure it out their self. If Mina questioned Serena directly, Serena would have automatically thrown that idea out. Mina approached the idea indirectly so Serena could get the answer she needed and feel like she wasn't giving out a secret. She did like Darien, she was just afraid to get hurt again.

* * *

Some Where Else…

Darien took a deep breath. "Do you think that Serena will mind being my date?"

"I thought you had planned it like that," Andrew replied confused.

"Well, sort of, but I'm not certain if she likes me." Darien stared at his outfit in the mirror.

"Don't worry about that, just have fun with her." Andrew fixed Darien's crooked tie. Darien was such a nervous wreck that he had stood in front of the mirror for five minutes and still hadn't noticed that his tie was crooked. For anyone else it wouldn't appear as anything was wrong, but for Darien it meant something was deafly wrong. Darien was picky. He liked everything neat. His apartment didn't look like a bachelor pad, it look… what is that word for it… unusual. He didn't even have a maid. He did it all his self. He scared several girls away because they thought he was…well not straight.

"I really like her, Andrew." Darien frowned, "I'm just worried about getting hurt."

"She wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly, and I don't think that she will break your heart, Darien." Andrew smiled.

"I hope so." Darien smiled.

* * *

Okay, I'm starting to build a little plot. This was just a chapter where they admitted their feelings. I really didn't know what to write for the Ball. Well, school starts Tuesday so I will update whenever I can. Please Review and please give memoreideas about the Charity Ball, even though I have a few, I need more.


	6. Greetings to the Ex's

Thanks to ffgirlmoonie, Illusion Glades, PrettyPinkSugar, Princess makkura, airdreanna, FireFlamezZzZ, Raining Tear Drops, Sailorsun144, and locket101. I'm getting a chance to update today, College English is a little more then I expected. I can't promise to update every week anymore. I hope you guys understand.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

They had been sitting in the limo for half an hour. The limo had been silent the whole time. Darien was busy staring across the limo at Serena, who was busy messing with her hair. He thought that she was in an actual fight with her hair. She looked stunning though. He let out a breath of air. He didn't know when he stopped breathing, but if he didn't start breathing again soon, he would suffocate. He took another deep breath.

Andrew smiled at Mina. Mina smiled back. They were playing games back and forth with each other. Mina looked up when she finally noticed the silence in the cramp space. "Hey Darien, can you switch seats with me? I want to sit next to my boyfriend."

This brought Darien out of his reverie. "Sure." He took another breath before sitting next to the gorgeous blond, who was desperately trying to ignore him.

"You look nice Serena." Darien smiled trying to start a conversation.

Right as Serena was about to answer the limo pull to a stop. The door opened, Andrew got out of the limo and reached for Mina's hand. They walked inside without anyone that wasn't on the red carpet noticing them. Darien was the next to get out. He didn't look toward the crowd until Serena was in his arms. Cameras went wild at the site of Darien with a young lady. It was his first time coming with a lady since Ann, three years ago.

They noticed who Serena was also. They weren't taking her picture because of him. Serena had a secret of her own. She had gone to Balls like this before, when she dated the Singer, Seiya. That was five years ago, and that was the reason Serena wasn't keen about going tonight. Mina hadn't known about the balls, but she knew about Seiya. _(I know in the last chapter I said she had never been to a Charity Ball, but it was because Serena hadn't told Mina yet and wanted to keep it a secret.)_

Serena cuddled into Darien's side. He figured she didn't like the cameras. Truthfully, she wasn't ready to face the cameras yet, and needed comfort. Darien hurried their pace until the made it inside the ball.

Darien and Serena were walking around greeting people until a slow dance came on. They made their way to the dance floor. "I'm so glad you came, Serena."

"I'm glad I came to this ball also," Serena smiled trying to search his eyes. He was too tall; it would have to wait until he looked at her.

"I hope you don't mind being my date, but I couldn't think of anyone better to be my date." Darien had rest his head on top of her hair as they danced in circles.

"I believe that I couldn't see anyone else as a better date then you either." Serena smiled enjoying the comfort she was feeling.

"Have you ever been to a ball? You seemed quite nervous outside." Darien removed his head from her lavender smelling hair. He missed the warmth already.

"Actually, I have, but I don't really want to talk about it." Serena looked down.

"That is okay with me. If you ever need someone to talk to I will be here for you. I don't plan on going anywhere." Darien looked into her eyes to get his point across.

Serena looked into his eyes. She saw what Mina had talked about. He looked like he wanted to give her the world. Serena was so overwhelmed she reached her hands to the back of his head and pulled his head near her and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. She let go and took a deep breath. Darien grabs her and returned her kiss with a fuller, more passionate kiss, it was deeper. The song had ended, but they only came up for air because they had too. They walked back to their seat. Hugging each other like they never wanted to let go. Mina and Andrew smiled at each other.

Another couple was walking about greeting themselves to everybody. They had reached Darien and Serena's table. "Hello, I am Seiya Granger and this is my fiancée Ann Ail. Nice to meet you." They smiled.

"Seiya!" Serena choked.

"Ann!" Darien tried to swallow the water he was sipping.

* * *

So, how do you think they will handle this situation? Read and Review. I will update when I can.


	7. Their Pasts

Thanks to PrettyPinkSugar, Illusion Glades, shooting star180, anangelslife, iiris-hime189, Jade, kaiba-queen, Raining Tear Drops, ffgirlmoonie, and nur sadirah(I loved the review, at least one person isn't flipping about how Serena acts and about Darien and Serena's relationship). I had a fifteen page due the other week; I had no time for writing this wonderful story. I have a five page due Tuesday as well.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Ann and Seiya took a seat. "Interesting to see you here Darien," Ann rolled her eyes.

Darien grabbed Serena's hand, "Let's find somewhere else to sit."

Serena nodded. Serena started to stand up. Seiya grabbed her hand. "How is my ex-lover? You have already found new bait, I see." Seiya pushed her into Darien.

Darien caught her and held her close. "Go to hell."

Ann smiled, "Makes since that a lower class person would get together with you. You never could stay with girls in your own league." Ann leaned in, giving Darien a full view of her chest.

Serena fought her way out of Darien's hold, "Back away from him, maybe it was you who was in the wrong league. You're too far down to be in his league. Serena spitted on her shoe.

Ann huffed and backed up. "I'm going to find a bathroom." She sneered.

Seiya smacked Serena, "Remember your place, Serena." Seiya walked off. If Seiya had stood there a moment longer, Darien would have knocked him out.

Serena buried her face into Darien's chest and softly cried. All Darien could do was cuddle her and try to comfort her. "It is okay, Sere. I'm right here."

Serena nodded. "We are going to head home, enjoy your selves. Come on Serena." Darien led Serena outside and ordered another limo to come.

This time the limo was not silent.

Serena cried into Darien's chest. "I don't think I was ready for another ball yet."

"I don't think I was ready to see Ann yet." Darien agreed.

"What was Ann to you?" Serena questioned Darien, when he didn't respond, "I'm sorry, that is probably personal."

"No, it is okay Sere; I think I need to tell someone." Darien told her the story.

* * *

Flashback

It was late. Darien sat in his office. Colorado was cold, mostly because it was winter. Ann was a client of his. She would visit him just to 'talk'. They would end up making out on the couch. He didn't do that with all his clients, just her. Ann was one of his main talent clients. His job was to get her gigs. She started to date Darien on the side.

"Darien dear, how are you tonight?" Ann swayed her hand as she walked across the room.

"I saw you with Rich again. I thought you were going to dump him, changing managers and start dating me?" Darien sighed.

Ann walked over to Darien, playfully kissing Darien's jaw line. "It is turning out to be harder then I thought."

Darien pushed her away. "You have said that for the last 3 weeks. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"Darien," Ann came up from behind him, "He is really good for my career, and I need Tabloid news."

"I can't wait any longer. I have talked to my boss; he is giving you to Monique, I will be getting a new client." Darien took a deep breath.

"So you aren't willing to wait for me?" Ann purred.

"Ann get out of my office, and don't come back into this office, for now on Monique is your manager." Darien sounded cold, but his heart was broken and he didn't know how long it would take to get that to go away.

"This isn't the end of it Darien Shields, you will come back to me!" Ann threatened while exiting and slamming the door.

Darien took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

End Flashback

* * *

"I couldn't take her anymore. She never planned to break up with Rich; she just needed a play toy." Darien sighed has he placed his head over Serena's meatballs.

"I will be there for you Darien." Serena hugged Darien has strongly as she could.

"I have told you about Ann, why don't you tell me about Seiya?" So Serena's voice wouldn't be muffled Darien allowed her to adjust herself.

* * *

Flashback

I was working on the design of the background for the show. I considered myself a person who was a fan and never considered myself on the level of an entertainer. Seiya and his two brothers were in town. Seiya asked me on a date and I figured he was another behind the stage person.

We dated for a year. I went to throw away a paper from his front room when I saw an article, "Seiya Granger uses another woman to make fiancé jealous." The picture showed him. Well he found me looking at it and went off on how I could break up our relationship this way. Well while he was yelling at me, his fiancé came home. He was always aggressive, but he never hit me until that day. I left crying.

End Flashback

* * *

They ended the night holding onto each other. The company was great and each one cared deeply for the other.

* * *

Until my next update, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review.


	8. A look into the Future

Thanks to ffgirlmoonie, PrettyPinkSugar, Illusion Glades, Raining Tear Drops, cherrybunny, animefreek4ever, and anangelslife. This chapter seems to me like a very calm slow moving chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

The couple sat in the front room of Darien's Apartment. Serena had her head on Darien's chest. Darien cuddled her closer to him. They had both fallen asleep. The movie A Cinderella Story flickered on the television has Carter and Sam raced to get Sam to work before the evil stepmother showed up.

* * *

In another place a couple sat in a lonely coffee shop, trying to figure out what went wrong at the ball. 

"Why do you think they left so fast?" Mina questioned her boyfriend. Mina leaned her head against her boyfriend's chest; his hand was wrapped lightly around her waist.

"I wish I knew." Andrew replied. He ran his other hand through her silky hair. "It probably has something to do with that couple that showed up at our table."

Mina nodded for a second. "I wonder what caused the ruckus."

"Maybe we can talk to them tomorrow?" Andrew suggested. Mina and Andrew stood up; hand in hand, they left the shop in search of a good night's rest.

* * *

In an empty mansion, Ann sat in her mirror combing her thick hair. She had become superficial somewhere down the line, and she knew it. She burned with anger thinking about her ex with that blond. She had something to do with Seiya. She wasn't dumb. She saw that glint in his eye when he looked at her. She saw it in Darien's eye as well. She saw happiness and she didn't like that one bit. Ann vowed revenge on that blond, if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't going to let that blond take away the light of the two men she loved dearly.

* * *

Seiya sat on the edge of the water fountain. Serena looked beautiful tonight. He lost her because of a tabloid. He knew what the tabloid said was true, for he hadn't changed. He was waiting for his mistress right now. He told Ann he had an over night meeting with his biggest client and that he would see her tomorrow night. Every time he had been engaged he found another women he rather be with other then who he engaged. Serena was something special though. The rest of his mistresses knew he was engaged, but he couldn't tell her. He would be foolish to say he loved her, he said that to every women. She was something more. He wanted to change his ways. His mistress walked down the path to greet him. 'Hell, he could change his ways in the morning.' "Hey pretty lady." Seiya and his mistress took off in the night.

* * *

The movie ended… Serena blinked a few times trying to get a sense of where she was. She looked up at Darien and smiled. She cuddled him a little more and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I think this was a little slower and a nice relaxer to the battle in the last chapter. Please Read and Review. I know this chapter isn't that long, but I have been real busy. It gives you a small incite of the future as well.


	9. Dating Game

Thanks to ffgirlmoonie, salorgirl, PrettyPinkSugar, Raining Tear Drops, and anangelslife. This chapter seems longer, hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Serena sat at the counter lost to everyone around her. As each one of her friends tried to get her attention, she would fall deeper into her mind. Eventually her friends gave up, leaving Andrew a message of where to find them if she returned to the real world.

Serena's arms where folded on the counter with her head using them as a headrest. Serena hadn't seen Darien for a week. We thought about how they last said to good-bye with promise to see each other again.

* * *

Flashback

Serena stood tucked safely against Darien's body with his coat covering both of them. They stood outside the Arcade. Andrew promised to tell Aunt Ikuko that Serena had spent the night at his house. Neither wanted to end the embrace, though Serena knew she would be in big trouble if she didn't return home soon.

Darien raised his hand to her chin and lifted her chin up. Their lips were an inch from each other and they could feel the heat of each other's lips. They closed in on each other as the fell into a very romantic and passionate kiss. The heat intensified as they deepened the kiss. They slowly broke away. "I promise we will see each other again." He pecked her softly on the tip of her nose. "I have to get to work and you need to get home." He smiled his cheeriest smile as he left Serena nodding her head. After a few moments, Serena turned and jetted towards home.

* * *

End Flashback

She sighed at the thought of his trademark touch that made her whole body melt. All he had to do was kiss the tip of her nose and she would give her heart to him, not that the passionate kiss and embrace didn't help the matter.

* * *

Sitting alone in the apartment, he missed the presence of Serena. She was the light of his life, but he could not get up and go see her. He didn't know where she lived or where she hanged out. Darien decided he needed to go for a walk. He could stop and see Andrew, maybe he would know where she was. 

Darien entered the Arcade. "Hey Andrew how have you been?"

Andrew gave him the sternest glare and ignored him to go serve customers.

"Can I have a black coffee, please?" Darien asked Andrew.

"It's not free." Andrew huffed.

Confused Darien took out two bucks, "here, and use the change to get a better mood, mister I'm never grumpy."

Andrew snatched the money up. Andrew brought the mug to Darien, "Maybe I should have added poison to it." Andrew went over to another customer and his attitude changed instantly, "How may I help you miss?"

"May I have a hot cocoa?" The young lady not much older then Serena answered. She had red ruby hair. Her violent green eyes glared at anyone who passed. She seemed to notice Darien. She sauntered over to Darien, "Hey there, I'm Beryl. How are you?"

Darien looked over at her, shrugged, "I'm busy, have a nice day." He picked up the newspaper and started to read it.

She sat on the counter, trying to show off her girls. "Single guys are always so stingy, don't you want to go on a date, and I know I'm free."

"Too bad I'm not single, now get lost." Darien growled, she took her cue and left him alone.

"So who are you dating, Darien?" Andrew looked agitated, almost like he was ready to kill Darien.

"Huh?" Darien looked up. "Now you want to talk to me." Darien groaned. "What is your problem today Andrew?"

"So you flirt with Serena, even kiss her, don't talk to her in a week, and now you have a girlfriend!" Andrew eyes spelled revenge was on its way.

"Andrew, please hear me out." Darien tried to defend himself.

"I will give you one chance, and five minutes starting now." Andrew pointed at the clock.

"I needed to think things over for a bit, but I wanted to see her today. I hoped you would know where she was so…" Darien started.

"So you could tell Serena you had a girlfriend!" Andrew finished.

"No so I could tell her…"

"Tell her that it meant nothing to you, because it meant everything to her. She wouldn't talk to anyone the whole week, not even me. She really loved you, how could you do that to her?" Andrew ranted on.

Darien thought for a second, 'it meant everything to her.' He had better find her soon before he lost this chance. "No, No, and No. Stop it Andrew and let me finish. I told that girl I had a girlfriend because I plan on asking Serena to be my girlfriend!" The whole Arcade looked over at Darien has he ran his hand through his hair, before pounding his head once into the counter and staying right there.

Andrew shut up for a minute, "Ohh," was the only thing he could think of. "You just missed her. She seemed upset, she hasn't been herself all week."

"Do you know where she went?" Darien asked standing up quickly.

"All I know is that she didn't go the direction of home." Andrew added. With that Said Darien jetted out the door, he was going to find her and tell her.

* * *

Beryl sat on a bench in front of Seiya and Ann's house. Seiya was cute, but she didn't enjoy being his mistress. She was getting paid good money to take care of this Darien person, but she wanted to take away something else as well, Darien."

* * *

This is longer, hope you enjoy. Read and Review.


	10. When it isn't Enough

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope to reach a hundred reviews with this chapter, so please help me.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Beryl stood behind a tree watching Serena throw stones into the lake. She smirked at how easily it would be to make this girl stay away from Darien. Serena was already mad at Darien. Beryl sat down as she planned her exact words, she was such a evil person she laughed to herself.

* * *

Serena mumbled, "Maybe…just maybe…he didn't…like me…" a single tear fell from her duct. Sitting in the dirt had crumbled Serena's favorite skirt. Dirt was all over the skirt and her shirt was soaked from when she splashed herself in the face with water from the lake.

* * *

Darien sighed as his feet lead him to where he figured he needed to go. He found himself in the Jubban District Park. Serena looked a mess, but he had to smile at how adorable she looked. "Serena" he called to her.

She looked up at him, and then looked away. She stood up and trudge off in the other direction. Darien easily caught up to her, "Sere?" he asked nicely, "please listen to me."

Serena looked up at his eyes and looked away, "I'm supposed to wait a week for an excuse. I don't take excuses, Darien; I'm not that type of girl." Serena continued to walk.

Darien stopped with the strongest voice he had, "I realized I loved you, and I have never loved anyone before." He tried to say it out loud but it came out almost like a whisper. He leaned against the tree and slid down.

Serena stopped. She thought she heard him say he loved her. "What did you say?" Serena turned around.

Darien didn't hear her stop. He hid the tear that threatened to fall, whether he liked it or not. The only girl he loved was about to walk away from him, and he couldn't stop her.

"Darien, what did you just say?" she said kneeling down in front of him.

"Does it matter anymore?" Darien asked, refusing to look in her eyes.

"It may mean a lot," Serena took a breath, "Why wouldn't you talk to me for a week?"

"Umm, I didn't know what was going on in my head. I wanted to be certain of what I would say the next time I saw you, but I didn't know you where going to be so mad at me." Darien fiddled with his fingers.

Serena took his hand. "I d…"

Beryl had forgotten to watch out Darien. She didn't expect him to find her so soon. She would have to make it work, somehow. "Get away from him." She screamed.

Serena looked up. Confused she shouted. "I'm not done with him yet, you can have a turn next. "Darien did…"

"He isn't yours to talk to!" Beryl screamed, maybe this would be harder then she thought.

Serena used a one-minute finger to shut Beryl up then she rushed, "Darien, did you mean what you said before?"

Beryl screamed loud. "Aaah, of course he doesn't like you, you dumb ditzy blond."

Ignoring what the crazy girl was saying she looked at Darien. He nodded his head. "Yes, I meant every word I said." Darien grabbed Serena and tumbled so she landed under him as Beryl threw a piece of broken glass at Serena.

"I'm not done with the two of you yet. Darien will be mine!" Beryl took off running.

After Beryl left, Sere looked at Darien's shoulder. They made their way to the closest house, which happened to be Serena's house.

* * *

Serena opened the door, "Mom, Mom" Serena called out.

Ikuko came down stairs, "what's with all the ruckus Serena?"

"Can you help me with Darien's shoulder" Serena replied.

As Serena, Darien, and Ikuko sat in the kitchen, Ikuko cleaned Darien's shoulder and Serena rambled about what happened.

"She asked me if I had a girlfriend, when I was at the arcade looking for you. I told her I had a girlfriend and I thought she would leave me alone."

"So who is this girlfriend?" Serena questioned with a tint of anger.

Ikuko looked at the two. "Did her daughter love this man?"

"Well, you see, I had planned on asking her today, but I wanted it to be a good day, so she will have to wait until things are going a little better, and we are having a good day." Darien teased.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. He would have kissed her, but her mom was in the room.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, I hope Serena brings you over for dinner sometime." Ikuko smiled. "Why don't you lead him out, dear? Have a nice day Darien."

Serena led him out. "I hope this special day hurries up Darien."

"Well you will just have to wait, Sere" Darien smiled. He kissed her on the nose and made his way down the street.

She was left touching the tip of her nose. Every day something new happened, and she thought that she enjoyed this new world. She just wished she knew the title of this thing happening to her.

* * *

Seiya sat at the fountain, "So how did it go?"

Beryl huffed as she relaxed in Seiya's arms. "A little harder then I originally thought, but it is doable."

Seiya smiled to himself. "Well you better not screw up. We could get into a lot of trouble with this new idea you have brought to my attention."

"It may be a lot of trouble if we get caught, but it may be the only way to make them separate. I mean Andrew is special to Serena's heart, and she would probably do anything to see him live, right?" Beryl smirked.

Seiya nodded. Andrew protected Serena, when Seiya tried to apologize to Serena. He couldn't allow him or Darien to get in the way this time.

* * *

Ann didn't know how to get Darien to be hers again, unless…

* * *

Please Review, I would love to reach 100 reviews. Hope you enjoy this and happy belated turkey day.


	11. Budding Romance

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I reached a hundred reviews with this chapter, so thanks for helping. Please continue to Read and Review…

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Serena sat in her first period class, there was something about that girl, and she was after Darien.

Beryl sat in the front she thought to her self, 'figures all the good seats would be taken by the middle of the school year.' She primped her dark blue nails as the teacher babbled about who knows what. She had a plan to steal Darien before Christmas Eve. Everything was set into action already and no body knew what was up her sleeve. First thing was to make Serena idolize Seiya again.

Serena gritted her teeth as the bell rang, she was supposed to meet Darien at the rose garden in the park, finally things were looking up, and Beryl couldn't get in the way of things after then. There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind, and it was of Seiya, Beryl reminded her of Seiya and she couldn't understand why.

* * *

Darien sat in the arcade. He was going to ask Serena to be his girlfriend, but he had a feeling that was bugging him, and he didn't know what it was. 

Andrew walked up to him, "So how are you feeling?"

"Hmm…" Darien couldn't answer him; he refused to jinx himself. "I will know after Serena gets out of school."

"Oh, okay, well let me know when you know." Andrew walked away leaving Darien to ponder his situation.

Darien stood up and stretched. "I have to go now, Sere promised to not receive a detention today."

Andrew chuckled as be waved goodbye to Darien.

15 minutes later Darien arrived at the Rose Garden. He sat down in the gazebo. Sere should arrive any minute, and that she did.

"Sorry Dare, I hope I'm not late." Serena ran as fast as she could through the Garden yelling as loud as possible until she ran into Darien.

Crash, Serena ran to Darien plowing them both to the ground. Darien chuckled at the situation; Darien lay on the ground with Serena on top of him. Serena kissed Darien quickly on the lips as she rose off the ground. "Sorry about that." Serena tightened her so-called "meatballs."

Darien smirked as he relaxed on the floor of the gazebo.

"What's so funny?" Serena pouted.

Darien's smirk reached an inch wider. He grabbed her hand. "Aaah," she landed on top of him again. She poked him as she relaxed herself in his grasp.

"So, how was your day?" Darien smiled lightly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Ms. Haruna tried to give me a detention, but since my homework was done, she told me she would only give me a warning." Sere sighed as Darien's scent filled her nose. He smelled of roses, chocolate, and coffee, a scent she grew to love more and more everyday. "So what's the surprise?"

Darien sat up. "Okay, Serena will you officially be my girlfriend, always."

"Do you know what this means Darien?" Serena questioned.

"What?" Darien thought for a second, was he missing something.

"You can always buy he ice cream sundaes because your mine and nobody else's." Serena smirked.

Darien chuckled as he leaned over Serena and kissed her.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Beryl pounded on Seiya's door. Unexpected Anne answered the door, in an old shirt of Seiya's. Beryl frowned, "Is Seiya home?"

Anne scrunched her nose, "Why does it matter?"

"He is supposed to be my new boss." Beryl quickly came with an excuse.

"Ha-ha" Anne laughed, "If you think I don't know try again, he isn't the only one in this relationship cheating. So what do you really want?" Anne's face returned serious. "He just left…and besides he doesn't have a job, so your excuse is totally phony. Why don't you come in…?"

Beryl rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

Anne smirked, 'So what was Seiya's plan? Umm, maybe we can get her to do a double mission if it is what I think.' Anne closed the door and followed Beryl into the front room.

* * *

So what happens next? Please Read and Review…


	12. Changing Plots

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Please continue to Read and Review… Exams are this week, but I found some down time. I wish I could update more often, but I can only update as time allows.

* * *

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Beryl sat comfortably on a big oversized couch. Beryl wondered if they actually loved each other. Beryl decided that she no longer wanted Darien. She wanted Seiya from Anne. She was bored, chasing after the same person was boring. Seiya was cold to her t would only be fair to make him fall for her and then be cold to him. What made her change so quickly… she wouldn't call herself a gold-digger but she knew Seiya had money, but she couldn't possibly no what this Darien had. She did know that Serena had nothing and was not messing around for money. For a second she was somewhat proud of Serena not using men, but hey, Beryl was not a humble girl like Serena.

Anne frowned, that girl was enjoying the couch too much. "So Seiya wanted you to split up Serena and Darien…" Anne said not knowing what to say next.

Beryl nodded. "Yup, he wanted Serena for himself, he said she was a great fuck…wait he said she would have been a good fuck if his Fiancé hadn't came home."

"Hmm," Anne thought for a minute. "I wonder why he didn't tell her he was using her; I mean he obviously told you about me…"

"I don't know, he wanted her and she would refuse if she knew, and his wife wasn't big on his habits but didn't think anything of it when he promised he wouldn't do it anymore. Serena was shy so he could bring her around his fiancé and neither would know because they both liked to keep appearances." Beryl smirked. She liked knowing more then Seiya's fiancé knew.

"Maybe loss is leading him to a fake recovery, and he thinks that if he has her back he will stop his habits interesting." Anne took out a pad of paper for notes. "How about we keep them away from each other? I mean what is in it for you?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Beryl smirked.

"Well, I want Darien but I don't want Seiya to have Serena." Anne smiled, "maybe we can help each other out, and I will give you more then whatever Seiya offers."

Beryl smiled and nodded, and then the girls talked about Beryl's "plan".

Beryl smoothed her skirt as she walked out. Anne had fallen into a plan. She did not see that happening. Beryl was about to do a very bad job and leave knowing prints leading to Anne as the culprit. Now what about Seiya it was time for plan get Seiya.

* * *

Serena sat in Darien's lab at the Arcade chuzzling down a chocolate milkshake down, sharing a few sips of her drink with Darien. Beryl walked in and sat in a corner away from the couple an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

What happens next? I will update as soon as school allows me. Read and Review.


	13. Soul Mates?

Graduation was Friday and I had to give a speech. I know I ran around with it for a little while, but that was because I did not know how to end it, so forgive for the last few corny chapters. I have been working on Lost Destiny; I actually have a story end, so it will not go as crazy as this one. There is only one thing; it will have longer chapters, so it will take a little longer then every two weeks to update. Thanks to those who review and those who will review.

This is AU, somewhat so no Sailor Moon here.

* * *

**Love at First Sight

* * *

**

_People say that love at first sight is impossible. Is it really or are our emotions deep inside hiding something from us? Knowledge beyond the heart and brain?

* * *

_

Beryl went up to Darien and Serena. "Look, I am sorry about what happened." Beryl played it innocent. She wore jeans and a shirt instead of going all out.

Darien looked at her, "And exactly what does that mean?" Darien held onto Serena tightly, who knew what this girl was capable of doing.

Serena snuggled into her boyfriend's comfort. "We really don't trust you anymore."

Beryl she sighed, she was in deeper then she had thought at first. "I have proof for you. Anne thinks that at three o'clock she will be able to sweep Darien off his feet and win his heart."

Darien asked Serena to talk to her privately. "What do you think we should do?"

Serena looked over at Beryl, "Well…Hmm." Serena thought for another second, "I don't know." Watching Beryl as she pulled out Chap Stick from her purse, Usagi said, "Maybe we can try this out, I have an idea."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "You have an idea."

"Don't worry Darien; I will keep an eye out on Beryl," Serena whispered the idea in Darien ear. He shook his head.

* * *

3 O'clock

Serena and Beryl were no longer in sight. Serena had escorted Beryl out the door, pretending to be in fits and complaining about Darien.

Anne smiled; Beryl had got her job done. Ann made sure her make-up and hair was perfect before walking into the arcade. Her eyes found their way to a devilish looking Darien. Darien was cursing up a fit about Serena.

Anne sat down next to Darien, "I thought that cursing wasn't allowed in a family run restaurant." Ann batted her eyelashes as he glared at her.

"That's only when you are on good terms with everyone." Darien queried back.

Ann touched his shoulder, "Doesn't that make you miss the old times?"

Darien welcomed the touch, "I don't know any more."

Ann let her hand fall; maybe he was not ready yet. Darien mentally cursed himself for ruining the plan. "Okay, I just thought that would make you feel better."

Darien looked up at her, "hmm…"

Anne took a chance putting her arm around his neck, "I broke up with him that weekend, but you had already left town, I was upset for days."

Darien smirked, he had found a way in, thought it hurt him to think about it. "Really?"

"Don't worry me and Seiya didn't work out, I'm single now." Passion reeked from her lips as she thought about kissing Darien. Anne leaned in to kiss Darien. Darien hoped that Serena did her part, there was no way Darien could actually kiss Anne, it would feel like cheating, but he moved in slowly cursing Serena and her ideas.

Seiya walked into the arcade, "why would Beryl want to meet him in a public place?" He looked over at Darien who was about to kiss none other then Anne. "Anne, it's so nice to see you." That is why Beryl wanted to meet him here, Seiya thought. He wanted to get Serena, not Anne gets Darien. He grabbed Anne's arm and pulled her to him, kissing her as if he had never kissed her before. Darien took a deep breath.

Serena and Beryl walked in as she found them kissing. Serena walked over to Darien and kissed him, they slowly deepened the kiss. After they pulled away Darien whispered, "I swear you were going to make me kiss her." Serena giggled as she was crushed into Darien's arms in a huge hug.

Anne noticed what happened. "You knew about this you little twit," Anne whined at Beryl.

"I decided that neither of you were worth it, don't tell me how I figured it out, but my days of listening to you two are over." Beryl walked out of the arcade to start her life over in another part of the world.

Anne screamed, "I can't believe this happened, years of planning down the drain. Do you know how long it took me to find someone who had a connection with your girlfriend Darien, 3 years?"

"We weren't together for three years." Darien questioned.

"No, but my psychic said you would find true love with a Tsukino." Anne said, "I wanted to be your soul mate, not her." Anne stormed out unhappy with herself. Seiya followed out after her. He just shook his head, now he would have to file divorce papers.

Serena looked at Darien, "Where soul mates?"

"I guess so my dear Sere." Darien kissed her nose." Serena blushed.

* * *

5 years later…

Serena and Darien had been married for a year. They were expecting their first child who the hoped would be a girl that they could name Rini.

"My dear soul mate, our years have lead us to this wonderful destination." Serena giggled. Darien kissed her nose before sweeping her off her feet and slow dancing with her has the sun set in the distance.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it and Lost Destiny should be out as soon as I get the first chapter finished, I am no longer on Writer's block. The ideas are flowing incredibly fast.


End file.
